erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Visenna Sciandor
Visenna of House Sciandor is a Daamki born member of the Nightroamers of Belryn, holding the highest rank of Night's Mistress, making her the faction's top authority. She is an exile of the noble and rich Sciandor family house from Talamh-Na-Hailleachta, and is the ex-girlfriend, as well as the betrayer, of Olrynion Kyron. She is considered one of the elites within in the NRB. She along with the rest of the NRB, are currently caught in a guerilla war taking place in Belryn against the BCPD. Biography Childhood Visenna was born in her mother's childhood home of Lughvard, and raised as part of her father's House: the miner lords Sciandor. When she was young, her immediate family were commissioned by Visenna's uncle: House Lord Mochuda Sciandor, to oversee their charter at Mount Collins - which featured the most far reaching, and glittering delve in all of Hailleachta. They moved to the developing mining community of Snowsong by the mountain, where they continued to live like nobility, in the town's manor. Visenna, and the rest of her milk-haired sisters were all raised to be productive, and responsible to suit their environment. However, Vis had the additional characteristic to be unruly, and adventurous, and would sneak into the mine after dark for a thrill, toying with her natural gift at magic. This allowed her to grow homely in the dark, and her eyes adapted with great perception as a result. Preadolescence and Exile As Visenna voyaged through preadolescence, the influence of a certain Ariilythian lord slithered across Hailleachta. Lord Lochlainn Comhairle's insistence of 'genetic' purity in the Ariilythian nobility began to swell into the ears and minds of his associates on the high line. This included Lord Mochuda, a known sycophant to Comhairle, though he never admitted it. From that point onwards, he saw only half-breeds in Odhran's children, as the Daamki were considered genetically and culturally deficient. Odhran, beginning to fear for his family's lives, especially with Lochlainn in the picture, hired mercenaries to protect his land. With his share of the family treasury, this crippled his finances. Juggling the upkeep of his guardians, and the mine's productivity only adding to his fears, Odhran became a miser, and hoarded all money he could get his hands on, even what the now working Visenna earned from the mine. Unable to earn for herself in legal terms, Visenna, who now at the age of 13 would begin to see her white hair darken, began delving into thievery, and would rob as much money as she deemed fair for her work. Innocent nabs at first, but Visenna eventually would take her first dark step into the criminal underworld, as a shady figure, among Odhran's mercenaries would employ her, masking himself as a kindly man with promises aplenty. He manipulated her young mind, and used her high social status to stuff his, and his organisation's hands. With his encouragement she stole more and more, and as time would go, Visenna would begin to question the man's facade, and would come to dread as his act ever so slowly began to dwindle with every exchange. Visenna came to realise now that the mercenaries hired were plundering her family dry through her, and that if she did not give them what they wanted, they would slaughter her and everyone she loved. Meaning that when he ordered her to join a heist of the very ore supply itself, she was nothing more than coerced into it. The following heist halted the flow of ore, massively hurting the Sciandor treasury, and reputation, and forcing Odhran to abandon the mercenaries purely to make ends meet. Vis could not stop the ensuing investigation from catching her out. She never found out about Mochuda's reaction. She knew he would show no mercy, and in a mixture of shame and fear, without so much as a goodbye to her family, she fled her home, abandoning all previous connections. Adolescent Bonds (WIP) Coming of Age in the Tower of the Ashes (WIP) Disappearance and Return (WIP) As Night's Mistress (WIP) Trivia *Visenna embraces both her heritage as a Daamki, and as a Haillic. **She has adopted Arohgardian traits as a result of her prolonged residence there, but does not consider herself one Gallery File:Visenna's_smg.png|Visenna's SMG File:Visenna's_Enchanted_Sword.png|Solascoith - Visenna's enchanted sword File:Young_Vis.png|Visenna after having joined the Nightroamers at the age of 14 Main image above was cropped for my own reasons. Credit to: https://bogdan-mrk.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Ariilyth Category:Humans Category:Haillics Category:Nobility Category:Nightroamers of Belryn Category:Athrugadhi Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Belryn Characters Category:Skolr's characters Category:Sins Characters